A New Journey
by Music lover 551792
Summary: When suddenly two girls pop out of now where and become part of SSR, they bring with them more secrets, dangers and mysteries. How will Mai and the gang deal with the new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW CASE**

_**Hi guys this is my first Ghost hunt fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. I will probably update once a week depending on what is going on at school and home. This is a future fanfics about the characters and some OCs. I personally love these that's why I decided to write one of these. There will to Naru/Mai, John/Masoko, Ayako/Monk, Lin/Madoka, OC/OC and OC/OC. I seriously hope you like it and please review.**_

Mai's POV

I was sitting at her desk doing nothing once again. Why can't there be a case? Even though get hurt and become the victim, at least there's something to do. And where are Rina and luna? I can't believe it's been 3 months since they got a job here. It's really I've become… no we've all become really close friends, but none of us know anything about them, not even Naru. Just then the door burst open and Rina yelled," Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived!" Rina really does like to make an entrance. Rina is outgoing, funny, beautiful, can make anyone, even Naru and Lin, do anything she wants but can be really serious and scary when she's angry. That's what I heard anyway. I really haven't seen her angry before but that's what Luna says. Luna is also really funny, beautiful, and outgoing but she's more forgiving and apparently not as scary.

Rina and Luna are actually sisters, but Rina is older by exactly a year. See they were both born on the same day but different years. It's really cool if you ask me. "Earth to Mai. Are you in there?" I heard Luna say as I finished my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry I must have zoned out," I laughed awkwardly.

"okay… whatever. Anyway sorry we're late, we had stuff to do. After all it's only 2 days till christmas!" Rina exclaimed. I had totally forgot about christmas!

"Ya, i'm so glad we don't have a case. Spending christmas at work would be horrible." Luna added,"Oh and Mai we've been meaning to ask you. Do you want to send christmas with us? It probably gets lonely right?"

"Huh? No No I wouldn't want to intrude! You should send christmas with your family. I wouldn't want to ruin that." I replied but before either of them could say anything Naru walked out and said the worst possible thing right now.

**"Go pack. We have a case."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ME: Hey guys I just couldn't wait, so I'm updating now.**_

_**Mai: She forgot to do the disclaimer yesterday so i'm going to do it today.**_

_**Naru: Ya she forgot because she's an idiot.**_

_**Me: AM NOT!**_

_**Mai: Okay anyway, Musiclover551792 doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please read and Review.**_

**WHAT!**

**Naru's POV:**

"WHAT!" My assistant yelled deafening me. Why was she reacting like this? What's the big deal?

"Yes Mai. You don't have to yell i'm right here." I replied not wanting her to yell anymore.

"But Naru how could you accept a case now?" Mai whined. What does she mean?

"What do you mean?" I decided to ask my question out loud.

"CHRISTMAS IS IN 2 DAYS! Everyone must have made plans with their families! You can't do that to them!" she exclaimed. Did she really think I didn't know that?

"I'm aware that Christmas is near. I have asked everyone except for Rina, Luna and you," I explained," and Rina and Luna don't have to come if they don't want to. I decided that since they just started working, they don't have to come and can spend christmas with their family. Are you happy now?"

"Oh. Well then i'm sorry," she said to me before turning to Rina and Luna and saying,"I wish you guys could come but you must have family plans and I can't believe you still haven't had your first case yet."

"What are you talking about?" Rina started,"We're not missing this case for anything in the world! Naru hasn't taken a case since we got here and who knows when he'll take one again."

"But don't you have family plans?" Mai asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Not really. We were actually going to be alone for christmas. That's one of the reasons we invited you to come spend it with us." Luna explained.

Before Mai could say anything else I said,"Well that's perfect. Now go pack for a month because our flight leaves in 6 hours." After that said I left to go back and do some more paperwork.

**Mai's POV:**

How could he just do that and were Rina and Luna going to spend christmas alone? I should probably ask them, but just as I was going to Luna said," Okay so Rina and I are gonna go and pack. We have a lot to do. We'll see you in a while." And with that they walked out the door.

I'll ask them later I guess. But seriously, I wonder what's going on with those two and why are we flying somewhere? What's the case about anyway? Where are we going? What's going on? NARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Urrrrrrgggg! I should probably go pack too. We do have to go in 6 hours. 6 HOURS! I ONLY HAVE 6 HOURS TO PACK FOR A MONTH! Oh and why for a month? Urrrgggg whatever! I'll find out eventually.

* * *

_**Me: Well that's it for now but I'll be updating tomorrow or monday depending on how much i get down. And I WILL be having longer chapters.**_

_**Mai: Ya you probably should. These are pretty short.**_

_**Me: hey it's just the beginning!**_

_**Naru: whatever. Review or she'll keep bugging me.**_

_**MAI: YOUR SO MEAN NARU!**_

_**ME: Don't worry Mai i'll get him back muhahahahahahahhah!**_

_**Mai: O…..kay Bye and she hopes you liked it. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back!**

**Mai: Yay!**

**Naru: Perfect (He said sarcastically)**

**Me: That's why I like Mai and one of the reasons i'm going to torture you in any way I can. Hehehehehe**

**Mai:Woah. Anyway Music lover 551792 doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**The Stuff in bold means it's in english! BYE**

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

I was looking for Naru and the others when I spotted two brunettes with blond tips. Just one glance can give those two away. i called,"RINA! LUNA! Wait up guys!" When they heard me, which was pretty easy considering that people around me turned around and gave me weird looks, but who cares right?

Just as I caught up to them, the rest of the team came into sight except for Ayako and Masako. They must be running late. That's what I thought until I saw them coming from opposite directions with many butlers carrying their luggage. They seriously had a lot of suitcases. Don't get me wrong, I had 3 suitcases and a few bags too, but they had at least triple of what I had. Rina and Luna were right in the middle with 5 suitcases and bags each with 1 carry on each. Don't judge! We're girls, we need more stuff. I just don't get how the guys plan on surviving with just one suitcase each.

As we reached the guys, I was tackled by hugs from Ayako, Monk and Yasu. John and Masako gave Rina and Luna hugs before going over to me, probably because they didn't want to get between Ayako, Monk and Yasu or as Masako called them the "animals." After we were done with the greetings, Naru gave us our tickets and we got on the plane. After we got on, the flight attendant took us to this table thing in the back and told us these were our special seats. Apparently the client had gotten us special seats so that we could discuss the case or whatever while we travel.

Once we were all settled in Naru started to explain the case to us,"Okay, so this case is in California an it's at a hotel. The owner of the hotel said that the ghost only targets married couples, so we will be pretending to be married couples," Everyone was completely shocked about what he said said, but Rina was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, but did you say married couples?"

"Yes I did. Do you have a Problem with that?" Naru calmly replied.

**"YES WE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"** Luna yelled. It wasn't the fact that Luna yelled at Naru that left us speechless, but the fact that she spoke in english!

"LUNA!" What are you doing!" Rina yelled at Luna.

"I'm sorry, It just slipped out. You know how I feel about this," Luna apologized to Rina.

"It's okay, and it's just pretending plus it's America, they give you two beds,"Rina replied.

"Oh right, Hahahaha. SOrry Naru. I shouldn't have overreacted," Luna also apologized to Naru.

"It's alright, but I would really like to know how you know how to speak english?" Naru asked back to his old self, he was speechless too.

"Oh that. It was nothing. We both took English all throughout high school and college, and we've gotten so familiar to us that sometimes when we get angry, we start talking in English," Rina replied a little too calmly. She sounded like she'd practiced that over and over. I didn't really get, so I let it go.

"Alright, now shall I continue or does anyone else have something to say?"Naru asked. He obviously didn't mean that, but I had something I needed to ask Luna and Rina and I was going to ask it. I wanted to Know why they said they were going to be alone for christmas so I asked," Luna. Rina. Why did you say that you were going to be alone for christmas?" When I asked this, everyone suddenly became interested even Naru. Yes he was glaring at me for not letting him finish, but I really wanted to know. I mean what kind of parents don't spend christmas with their kids even if they were 20 and 19 years old.

"Oh our parents died a few days before Rina and I turned 12 and 13." that was not the answer I was expecting. That's so sad. Losing your parents at such a young age. At least I was A few years older when I lost my mom.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry for asking," I replied. I really felt horrible for asking that.

"Oh it's okay. It happened 7 years ago. We've gotten used to living by ourselves and taking care of each other and It's not a crime to ask someone about their parents," Rina tried to reassure me that I didn't do anything wrong. They're such lively and nice people that it's hard to imagine that they lost their family at such a young age.

"Okay now can I continue with the details of the case?" Naru said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ya Naru you can continue. I don't think you'll be interrupted again." teased Luna. Naru glared at her, but she just smiled back at him.

"As I was saying we will be pretending to be married couples. The only ones that won't be married are yasuhara and Lin," Naru was just about to continue when Luna said," Wait then we will have 2 more girls. Where are you going with this?"

"Luna honey, If you stop talking for a little bit then maybe we'll find out where Naru is going with this," Rina said in a really scary calm voice.

"Thank you," Naru started,"We will also be joined with another team. They are two young American paranormal researchers. They will be pretending to be married to Rina and Luna. They are actually almost exactly your age, so good luck. Lastly I need everyone to sign these papers. That's all for now. We'll learn more once we get there." Naru finished and we all decided to do our own things. I wonder what's going to happen on this case?

* * *

**Me: See I told you it'll be longer!**

**Mia: Good job! I'm so proud of you.**

**Naru: Ya ya. whatever.**

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Mia: And don't forget to review!**


End file.
